In the aerospace industry as well as others, robotics are quickly becoming a prominent means for fastening structural members. Due to the speed at which modern robotics operate, fasteners such as rivets are quickly fed to a delivery point so that the robotic end of an arm tool will have a steady and ready source of fasteners.
A problem often arises when a rivet is delivered to the pick-up point in an incorrect orientation. When this occurs the robotic end of an arm tool cannot operate properly and an assembly procedure must be shut down until the problem is corrected.